Benutzer Blog:Werner der Champ/Eure Meinung zu den Gameplay-Änderungen
700px|center Hallo Community, am Montagnachmittag kam die letzte Ankündigung zu diesem riesengroßen Update. In den Kommentaren ging, vorallem bei den ersten drei Ankündigungen, richtig die Post ab. Nun, wo wir alle Infos haben, möchten wir noch einmal auf die wichtigsten Gameplay Änderungen, die einen Großteil der Community betreffen werden, genauer eingehen, und über mögliche Auswirkungen nachdenken. Bitte teilt uns mit, wie ihr zu den jeweiligen Aspekten steht, damit wir uns ein genaues Bild der Meinungslage machen können. Sollten wir irgendwelche Gründe, mögliche Folgen oder etwas sonstiges vergessen haben, macht uns in den Kommentaren darauf aufmerksam. Rathaus snipen gibt kein Schild mehr Warum wurde diese Änderung vorgenommen? Rathaus steht außen, ein paar Truppen oder den Held drauf > Gratis Ligabonus + Schild für den Verteidiger. Laut der Entwickler laufen 80% aller Angriffe in einigen Ligen so ab. Dadurch erhalten viele Spieler einen gratis Schild, um ihre Rohstoffe zu schützen, was zu schlechteren Beuteangeboten führt. SC hat dies implementiert, damit jeder zu ernsthaften Verteidigungen gezwungen wird, und sich auch beim Pokalfarmen nicht vor 3 Sterne Angriffen schützen kann. Wie wirkt sich die Änderung auf das Spiel aus? Zunächst einmal wird es mehr Beute geben, da die Spieler, die durch das zerstörte außenstehende Rathaus keinen Schild haben, nun auch gefunden werden können. Auch werden schwache Spieler aus den höheren Ligen fliegen, da auch wegen der Beute im Rathaus wohl kein Rathaus mehr außen stehen wird. Vor allem Elixier-Farmen wird sehr schwer werden, da man nun bessere Armeen trainieren muss. Eure Meinung dazu Wie findet ihr die Änderung, dass es kein Schild durch das Rathaus mehr gibt? Gut, da es mehr gute Gegner geben wird und das Sparen so leichter (3/3) Die Verteidigung wird zwar schwerer, aber die besseren Gegner gleichen dies aus (2/3) Es gibt zwar ein paar bessere Gegner, aber durch die Verteidigung verliert man zu viel (1/3) Rohstoffe sparen wird mit diesem Update umöglich (0/3) Beute im RH Warum diese Änderung? Diese Änderung wurde vorgenommen, um gutes Schützen des Rathauses zur Pflicht jedes Farmers zu machen, und das Rathaus für jeden Spieler, also auch Farmern, zu einem wichtigen Gebäude zu machen. Wie wirkt sich diese Änderung aus? Diese Änderung sorgt dafür, dass auch das letzte Rathaus reingestellt wird. Auch wird für Farmer, die Barch/BAM nutzen, weniger Beute zu holen sein. Jedoch wird es leichter, diese Rohstoffe zu verteidigen, da sie nun mehr verteilt sind. Eure Meinung dazu Wie findet ihr die Tatsache, das nun Beute im Rathaus gelagert wird? Super, da ich bei Barch/BAM-Angriffen nun weniger verliere, und bei 2 Sterne-Angriffen mehr Beute bekomme (3/3) Wird zwar schwerer zu farmen, aber auch leichter zu verteidigen (2/3) Brauche nun mehr Angriffe um die gleiche Menge Rohstoffe zu klauen. Aber immerhin lassen sie sich leichter verteidigen (1/3) Unnötig, da Rathaus außen sowiso keinen Schild gibt, und schon allein deshalb kein Rathaus mehr außen steht (0/3) Dorfschutz und Angreifen trotz Schild Warum wurde diese Änderung vorgenommen? Ein bekanntes Problem war, wenn man die Verbindung verlor und kurz darauf angegriffen und zerstört wurde. Auch musste man sein Schild sofort aufgeben, wollte man mal angreifen. Nun verliert man lediglich einen Teil des Schildes, was es für Pokalpusher möglich macht, die verlorenen Pokale in einer Verteidigung in bis zu 3 Angriffen wieder hereinzuholen, ohne daziwschen angegriffen zu werden. Für Farmer wurde der Dorfbeschützer hinzugefügt, der das Dorf "wie ein kleiner Bruder" dauerhaft online hält. Für 10 Juwelen kann man sich ihn einmal täglich für 2 Stunden im Shop kaufen, zusätzlich bekommt man bei Schildende auch nochmal meist 15 Minuten (falls nicht in Champion+), die aber weniger interessant sind. Farmarmeen haben eine Trainingszeit von 10-20 Minuten, in denen man dauerhaft online sein musste, um nicht zerstört zu werden/Pokale zu verlieren. Der Dorfbeschützer sorgt nun dafür, dass man auch mal in die Dusche oder essen gehen kann, ohne gleich angegriffen zu werden. Zusätzlich ist man nun 5 Minuten, nachdem man offline ging, geschützt, sodass Funklöcher, Umsteigen, Anruf, etc. einen nicht sofort angreifbar machen. Auswirkungen des neuen Dorfschutzes & den Schildänderungen Das während-des-Schilds-angreifen wird das Pokalsammeln leichter machen, wenn man oft spielt, aber es schwerer machen, sich zu rächen. Generell wird es mehr Spieler geben, die in höhere Ligen gehen, um dort zu farmen. Der Dorfschutz balanciert die Sache mit dem Rathaus ein wenig aus, und wird wohl dafür sorgen, dass mehr Juwelen gekauft werden, da ohne ihn das Farmen sehr schwierig wird. Aber selbst wenn man sich den Schutz täglich kauft, würde das 500 Juwelen Paket für über 4 Monate reichen. Es wird zwar die verfügbare Beute verringert, allerdings kann man auch mal zwischendurch etwas anderes machen, und ist nicht an das Spiel gebunden. Eure Meinung zu dem komplexen Dorfschutz Was haltet ihr von dem neuen Dorfschutz? Total Super, jetzt muss ich beim Farmen nicht mehr daueronline bleiben (3/3) Coole Sache, aber kann halt 10 Juwelen kosten, da SC Juwelenkäufe angregen will (2/3) Hat zwar Vorteile für mich, aber Milionen Farmer werden sich hinter dem Dorfschutz verstecken, sodass ich sie nicht mehr finden kann (1/3) Ist nur Abzocke und versteckt Spieler mit viel Beute (0/3) Was sagt ihr zu Angriffen trotz aktiven Schildes? Ideal, ich kann verlorene Pokale leichter wieder reinholen (3/3) Super Sache, aber das macht es schwerer sich zu rächen (2/3) Naja, um es ideal zu nutzen, muss man so ziemlich 24/7 spielen (1/3) Schwachsinn, SC möchte nur, dass man dauerspielt (0/3) Zwangspause Wieso gibt es Zwangspausen? Gute Frage, einfache Antwort. Theoretisch könnte man 24 Stunden am Stück spielen, es gibt ja teilweise Spieler, die sich mehrere Accounts teilen um so in die Legendenliga zu kommen. Egal ob man es mit Mods oder "legal" durchzieht, dadurch könnte man nie angegriffen werden, was vor allem im Kampf um die Top 200 zu einem Problem wird. Deshalb flog man vor dem Update nach 6 Stunden aus dem Spiel. Nun wird das Limit auf 3h (bzw. 5h falls ihr euch den 2h Dorfschutz kauft) gesenkt, damit mehr Spieler in der Titanliga angreifbar sind, und um zu verhindern, dass man auch mit dem Dorfschutz seine Rohstoffe sehr lange schützen kann Wie wirkt sich das aus? Alle Spieler in Titan werden sich über kürzere Suchzeiten freuen (glaube nicht, dass das jetzt viele betrifft), und es wird mehr Rohstoffe geben. Außerdem, wer 3 Stunden am Stück spielt, hat sich echt mal eine Pause "verdient" :) Eure Meinung zu Zwangspausen Wie findet ihr das neue Zwangspausensystem? Cool, so ist es für Spieler in Titan leichter hochzukommen und es gibt mehr Beute. Länger als 3 Stunden spiele ich sowieso nicht am Stück. (3/3) Super Sache, aber 3 Stunden sind zu wenig (2/3) Die Pause stört beim Pokalpushen/Farmen, aber wenigstens mehr gute Gegner (1/3) Die Pause ist blöd, da sie mich zum Pokal-/Rohstoffverlieren zwingt Längere Angriffszeit Warum wird die Angriffszeit erhöht Die Angriffszeit wurde auf allen Rathausleveln erhöht, damit RH 11 genug Zeit haben, RH 10er zu dreiern und RH 11er zu dreiern. Wie wirkt sich das auf das Spiel aus Diese Änderung ist sehr gewagt von SC, da v.A. bei Ballonangriffen von RH 4-6 jede Sekunde über 2 oder 3 Sterne entscheiden kann. Dasselbe bei HoDrag, GoLaLoon aber auch GoWiPE. Kurz gesagt, es wird viel mehr 3 Sterne Angriffe geben, was die Verteidigung im Clankrieg um einiges schwerer machen wird Eure Meinung zu der gewagten Erhöhung der Angriffszeit Was sagt ihr zu der Erhöhung der Angriffszeit? Cool, jetzt gibt es keine Zeitprobleme mehr (3/3) Ich kann mir jetzt zwar mehr Zeit beim Truppen setzen lassen, aber die Verteidigung wird auch schwer (2/3) Ich kann zwar die RH 11 verstehen, aber auf niedrigen Rathausstufen wird die ganze Ballance zerstört (1/3) Totaler Schwachsinn, 3 Minuten sind genug. Noch mehr Sterne bei niedrigen Rathäusern (0/3) Spenden von Zaubern Warum denn Zauber spenden? Dies ist wohl eher unerwartet gekommen. Suoercell will anscheinend, dass Spieler bei Angriffen mit Erdbebenzaubern einen zusätzlichen hellen Zauber mitnehmen können. Auch bei Ballonangriffen (Eilzauber) wird sich dies als nützlich erweisen. Warscheinlich sollen aber einfach nur die dunklen Zauber mehr ins Spiel gebracht werden. Wie wirkt sich das auf das Spiel aus Die Auswirkungen sind nicht wirklich vorherzusehen, aber es wird wohl eine ganze Reihe neuer Taktiken geben, mit diesem Clanburgzauber. Angreifen wird generell stärker werden, was es noch schwerer macht, zu farmen. Jedoch: Spenden von Zaubern gibt gerade einmal 5 XP. Das ist sehr wenig im Verhältnis zu anderen Truppen. Da man nur beides gemeinsam fordern kann, werden viele Anforderungen im Clanchat stehenbleiben, und nie aufgefüllt. Eure Meinung zum Spenden von Zaubern Was sagt ihr zum Spenden von Zaubern? Super Sache, jetzt kann ich einen Erdbebenzauber aus der Clanburg nehmen, und kann mehr normale mitnehmen (3/3) Coole Sache, aber wird nicht durch Verteidigung ansgeglichen, macht es schwerer zu verteidigen (2/3) Naja, ich denke nicht dass Spieler so oft Zauber spenden werden, da es ja auch nur mit 5 XP belohnt wird. Auch wird es defensiv Probleme geben (1/3) Kaum Belohnung, aber ziemlich OP. Eine wirklich sehr schlechtes Feature ,dass Clans vor eine Zerreißprobe stellt, da keiner Zauber spenden will Frostzauber Lv. 1 schon ab RH 9 verfügbar Warum gibt es diesen Zauber jetzt schon ab RH 9 Vermutlich, da viele Rathaus-Level 9er gezwungen waren, Rathaus-Level 10er anzugreifen. Mit einem Frostzauber soll ein kleiner Vorteil entstehen. Dieser ist aber nur auf Level 1 und man hat als 9er keinen weiteren Platz. Das sollte beachtet werden. Wie wirkt sich der neue Zauber für RH 9 auf das Spiel aus Höchstwahrscheinlich werden sich mehr Rathaus-Level 9er zutrauen, ein Rathaus der Stufe 10 anzugreifen. Ob und wenn ja, wie stark sich das auswirkt, ist ungewiss. Was sagt ihr zum Frostzauber ab RH9? Gut, endlich kann ich auch Rathaus 10 er vernünftig angreifen (3/3) Zwar ein wenig OP, aber geht in Ordnung (2/3) Blöd, da Rathaus 10er jetzt besser angegriffen werden(1/3) RH 10er werden jetzt von Rathaus 9-11 oft angegriffen, dass macht es unmöglich, vernünftig zu farmen (0/3) Sonstige (kleinere) Änderungen Wieso diese kleinen Änderungen # Die Ladekosten von Fallen & X-Bogen wurden verringert, da man öfters verteidigen muss. # Die Sicherheitszone um den Weiter-Knopf wurde vergrößert, da es wegen des neuen Schildsystems noch viel problematischer wird, falls man mal daneben klickt # Der Vorbereitungstag wurde auf 23 h verkürzt, damit der Clankrieg, dadurch das die Suche auch ihre Zeit dauert, immer zur gleichen Zeit gestartet werden kann, und sich nicht jedes Mal um 24 Stunden nach hinten verschiebt. # Die Benachrichtigung während der Suche wurde hinzugefügt, da Spieler in Ligen wo die Suche lange dauert, während der Suche auch mal etwas anderes machen, bzw. mal kurz abgelenkt sind. So sind sie immer rechtzeitig da, wenn ein Gegner gefunden wurde. # Die Kosten für Kasernen-/Zauberspruchfabrik-/Heldenboosts sowie deren Dauer wurden halbiert, da man wegen des neuen Pausensystem nur noch 3 (5) Stunden online sein kann. Da dies eine ungerade Zahl ist, und man, mal angenommen man wird in der persönl. Pause nicht verschont, hat letzendlich ~1h Stunde Boost übrig und ein Schild, welches man brechen müsste, will man den Boost optimal nutzen. # Weiter für RH 10 kostet nur noch 900, da sich anscheinend viele darüber beschwert hatten. Außerdem bremst dies Spieler ein wenig davor, voreilig auf RH 11 zu gehen. Auswirkungen der kleinen Änderungen # Dies wird Verteidiger entlasten, jedoch auch wenige Spieler, denen das Reaktivieren zu teuer war, dazu überreden es trozdem zu tun. # Dies hat kaum Auswirkungen, nur das der Frustfaktor gesenkt wird, und es minimal wengier Angriffe, wo nur eine Truppe gesetzt wird, geben wird # Der Vorbereitungstag führt zu mehr Clankriegen, und wird auch die Suche verkürzen. Jedoch werden dadurch geringfügig mehr Kriegsclans in der Suche sein. # Titanspieler können ihre Augen auch mal vom Gerät wegnehmen, nach 10 Minuten Wolken wird es echt nervig. # Weitaus mehr Spieler werden den Boost nutzen, wodurch häufiger angegriffen werden kann. Dadurch sind mehr Spieler mit guten Truppen unterwegs, aber auch mehr Spieler mit schlechten. Im großen und ganzen werden viele Juwelen dafür ausgegeben werden. # Ein paar Rathaus 10er werden aufgrund der geringeren Kosten doch mal auf "Weiter" klicken, wodurch Spieler mit mittelvielen Rohstoffen nochmal 'davonkommen', für Spieler mit randvollen Lagern wird es dadurch etwas schwerer Eure Meinung zu den kleinen Änderungen Wie viele von den kleinen Änderungen sind gut? Alle 6 Nur eine der kleinen Änderungen ist blöd 4 von 6 Die Hälfte der Änderungen ist gut 2 der 6 kleinen Änderungen Nur eine der 6 kleinen Änderungen ist gut Alle kleinen Änderungen sind blöd Eure Meinung zum Update generell Zum Schluss noch: Wie findet ihr das Update? Ich kann mich über nichts beklagen, bestes Update ever (10/10) Ich finde das Update super (9/10) Das Update ist gut, gab aber schon bessere (8/10) Ich finde das Update durchschnittsmäßig (7/10) Ich finde das Update geht in Ordnung (6/10) Das Update ist gut, aber ein paar Punkte stören mich (5/10) Das Update ist im großen und ganzen OK, aber ich bin noch nicht wirklich überzeugt (4/10) Ich glaube nicht, das das Update gut ist, aber mal schauen... (3/10) Ich glaube, dass wegen des Updates viele Spieler CoC löschen werden, ich eventuell auch (2/10) Dieses Update wird das Spiel ziemlich zerstören, werde es wohl löschen (1/10) Werde CoC deinstallieren (0/10) Vielen Dank für Euer Feedback ! Meinungen der Community Hier noch einige Meinungen von erfahrenen Clashern. Falls ihr eure Meinung hinzugefügt haben wollt, kontaktiert einen Administrator oder einen Super-Moderator. Meinung von Werner der Champ Als die Sache mit dem Rathaus snipen raus kam, war ich schon sehr erschrocken, und protestierte. Als jedoch am Folgetag der Dorfschutz rauskam, war ich zumindest etwas erleichtert. Jedoch wird das Farmen ohne gekauften Dorfschutz schwerer werden. Den Dorfschutz an sich finde ich eine super Sache, jetzt kann man auch mal off gehen, während die Farmtruppen trainieren. Ich suchte eigentlich nicht so stark, sodass die Zwangspausen mich nicht wirklich betreffen werden. Die längere AG-Zeit jedoch, finde ich schlecht, da vor allem bei Ballon und Drachenangriffen die Zeit eine wichtige Rolle spielt, und es bei Clankriegen mit niedrigen Rathäusern nun schwerer wird, zu verteidigen. Zauberspenden finde ich OK, die Belohnung ist aber ein Witz. Da ich erst RH 9 gekommen bin, weiß ich noch nicht wirklich, wie sich der Frost auswirken wird, bin aber mal zuversichtlich, da der Zauber nicht lange dauert. Die kleinen Änderungen finde ich sind kleine aber gute Änderungen, die zu einem besseren Clash of Clans führen werden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten